$\left(-2x - 7\right)\left(5x + 3\right) = \ ?$
$= -2x \cdot \left(5x + 3\right) - 7 \cdot \left(5x + 3\right)$ $= \left( -2x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -2x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( -2x \cdot 3 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -10x^2 + \left( -6x - 35x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -10x^2 - 41x + \left( -7 \cdot 3 \right)$ $= -10x^2 - 41x - 21$